This invention relates to the field of rocket launchers. Present man-portable anti-tank rocket launchers are not provided with a remote engagement device. The current threat includes vast numbers of armored vehicles which would attempt to saturate our defenses. To defend against this threat a large volume, low cost weapon system is needed.